The home security industry is a multi-billion dollar industry that offers a staggering variety of security products, systems and services for protecting home an individual's home, property and family. However, most conventional security systems are complex and require skilled technicians to install hardware components. For example, typical home security systems may consist of several components that are integrated together to form a home security network. Such a network may include a control panel for activating and deactivating an alarm, motion sensors for detecting movements within a room, security cameras and/or video monitors for video recording hallways, rooms, entryways, grounds, etc. Most home security systems also include home monitoring services for remote security monitoring of a home or premises in the event of a break in.
One drawback to a home security system that includes remote monitoring is that the system can be costly to install, maintain, and monitor. For example, some security monitoring services charge an upfront fee for installing a security systems and further require a user to sign an annual or semi-annual contract with monthly installment fees. Such an arrangement may not be desired by some homeowners, renters, or businesses that do not want to make an investment in a security system that is permanently installed at a location. As such, what is needed is a flexible and inexpensive security system that allows for easy installation and operation.